


Stealing more than Diamonds

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Acrobatics, BatCat, Batmobile (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dark Bruce Wayne, F/M, Flirting, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Kleptomania, Museums, Romance, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Teasing, Tension, Theft, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Selina always was a thief, always stealing. As she steals a beautiful diamond she finds herself also stealing the heart of the Batman.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stealing more than Diamonds

Selina Kyle smirked slightly as the last guard left his night shift, she dropped down off her perch and landed softly on the ground.

 _This will be too easy._ She thought to herself, unfurling her whip. She cracked it and watched as it curled around one of the air vents before pulling herself up and sliding into it

Catwoman chuckled lightly and crawled quietly through the vent, extending one of her claws she began unscrewing the vent, kicking it aside before dropping down to the floor. Her heeled boots clicked on the ground as she straightened up, walking slowly through the room, stopping suddenly before pulling down her goggles.

She looked around slowly and shrugged, pulling the goggles off as she continued, extending her claws as soon as she reached the case.

"Come to mama, beautiful..." Selina whispered, cutting a neat circle in the glass case slowly. She pushed the glass circle into the case and retracted the claws, pulling the diamond out. A low appreciative whistle left her as she reached up, unzipping her suit slowly.

Selina quietly stuffed the diamond into her suit and zipped back up, tensing slightly when she heard a cape rustle behind her. "You sure know how to scare a girl, handsome." She lifted her hands and turned to face the man.

Batman stood before her, his dark grey armor showing his muscled physique, a large black bat on the center of his chest, his cloth cowl hiding his features. The all too familiar and frightening white eyes of the cowl stared right at her.

"I thought you had given up stealing, Selina." Batman said, walking up to her slowly.

"A girl's gotta make a living in this city." She replied as he got into her space. Selina raised a brow and let a smile appear on her face.

"Not much of a living." Batman reacted quickly when her claws extended, grabbing her wrist as she swatted at him. "Play nice, cat."

"Hmph, you're not playing at all. That clown cause you to get even more moody? Ya know, I'm wondering where your friend went off to, that kid with the R on his chest." Selina said, looking over his shoulder as if Grayson would be behind the Bat.

"He's not here, Selina." Batman replied, watching as her claws retracted. He turned her around and grabbed a pair of handcuffs, cuffing Selina before reaching around to unzip her suit.

"If you wanted me naked you could have asked." Selina teased, smirking despite the cuffs around her wrists. She pouted slightly when he pulled out the diamond, walked past her and put the jewel back in the case.

"Very funny, I'll have to ask next time." He joked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Huh. The dark and brooding Batman has a sense of humor, spooky." Catwoman quipped, walking out with his strong hand on her arm.

"Just get in the car." Batman ordered, pressing a button on his gauntlet as the Batmobile opened. He lowered her into the car and jumped in, fastening them both into their seats.

"Can we stop for ice cream on the way?" She asked, giggling quietly.

"No."


End file.
